Natures
by excitingem555
Summary: totally updated for the first time in a year. Edward has red eyes GASP!
1. Nothing

Authors note

okay. I have officially edited this chapter to make it better!! i seemed to be losing alot of people on the first and second chapters (i do believe those were my worst anyway) i can't promis that this is anywhere near the level i wish it could be, but i hope its a tad better. These first couple of chapters are just fillers. I thought i should start my book where Twilight had started. maybe it was a mistake because my plot doesn't really kick in for a while. w/e the first couple chapters give you a nice look at my Bella. So please, even if you don't like the first couple of chapters, try and push through to the good stuff!!

**Nothing**

I glanced around as I stepped off the plane. I knew I had made a mistake right away. I tripped and slid down the last few steps on my butt. Charlie came forward and offered me a hand up. I was afraid that I would take him down with me, but decided I needed all the help I could get. I bent to pick up my luggage, but Charlie took them out of my hands when I was properly upright.

"You've had a long trip, let me carry these to the cruiser for you. I'm so happy you're staying with me Bella. I've missed you so much." The drive was relatively quiet, after the formalities were through. I didn't really mind. Quiet was my style. Neither Charlie, nor I were what you would call chatterboxes. I hoped this wouldn't be as awkward a stay as I was imagining.

I knew it wasn't just me he had missed right when I stepped into my new/old home. The pictures of my "family" were all on one wall. They were mainly of me and I blushed at the sight of them. I didn't like any of my school pictures. I never like my pictures period.

Charlie was about to take my luggage, well my one bag really, up the stairs, but I took them from him. "It really hasn't been that long Char-Dad. I remember where my room is. I don't want to cause you any trouble with me staying here." I started walking up the stairs and managed to put my bag down when Charlie came in. "Bella I've already enrolled you in the local high school and you should know that you could never cause me trouble by staying here. It will be nice to have you around more. School starts tomorrow."

"thanks Dad," I attempted a smile for his sake, "I'm sure I'll do fine in Forks and don't worry about giving me a ride to school tomorrow. I need to take a good long walk after all that time on the plane." Charlie smiled down at me. "Actually Bells, I got you a surprise!"

He seemed nervous and excited at the same time. Personally, I was just nervous. I hated surprises. I followed Charlie downstairs and outside. I really hoped I wasn't about to find a mini police cruiser waiting for me outside. To my surprise it was actually this really neat truck. It was orange with a bulbous hood and looked almost ancient. I didn't need to fake my smile this time. Now I didn't need to get as wet before school. I went to bed that night not looking forward to the day ahead.

I woke up with the alarm clock buzzing next to my head. _Stupid, buzzing alarm._ I would need to get one of those radio ones or something. Waking up to that buzz just made my outlook for the day sink from a 0 to a -10.

I got ready fairly quickly and tripped three times on my way down the stairs. I nearly broke my record. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and stuffed it down my throat. I wasn't particularly fond of corn flakes, but they did the job.

I slipped on my way to the truck. Wet roads were going to be problems for a danger hazard like me. There was going to be a permanent black and blue mark on my bum before I got out of this town. I hopped into the truck and gave a little jump when the engine roared to life. It was a lot louder than I had been expecting. I reached down and turned the knobs on the radio. It still worked. The truck didn't smell bad and was nice and clean. My spirits lifted a little, but I was getting extremely nervous as I drew closer to school.

Maybe I should have spent more time on my outfit or something? I wasn't used to this sort of thing. In Phoenix I had always been in the background, but in a town as small as Forks. I was sure that there were plenty of rumors about Isabella Swan, daughter of the chief of police. I was right.

The secretary in the office started staring at me as soon as I told her my name. my first couple of classes were no better. I found myself blushing all the time. Mainly because I kept tripping. I _hated_ being the center of attention. I was on my way to lunch being led by a very peppy girl who I had in a few of my classes. (A/N: sry for the vagueness. My Twilight book is on lease to a friend and I use my ability to retain info mainly for school so I don't have to study :-D). We sat at a rather overcrowded and noisy table.

I was uncomfortable right away. Jessica, the peppy girl, was very happy with the attention she was getting. I figured I should start trying to pay attention to what people where saying to me. This had been a very different greeting than I had expected. I pondered the situation.

How could I be so accepted here? It was a mystery to me. I had been a nothing at my old school. This school had seemed like nothing like a big worry to me before, but now it felt almost nice to be accepted, except for the giant spotlight that seemed to be following me. Maybe in a school considered to be nothing by a nothing herself, made me something here? I gave up on this convoluted stream of thought. It was an impossible and stupid theory. It had to be something else.

I looked around the cafeteria trying to figure out how many eyes I could catch staring at my table. That's when I spotted them, the intensely gorgeous group of teens over in the far corner. The four of them were inhumanly beautiful and they took my breathe away by just looking at them.

**Ooooooh who's missing???? If you haven't noticed yet I wrote that there were four when there are supposed to be five!!! I am so evil!!! Not many updates, but look! There are paragraphs now!!! oOoOoO I'm gonna leave the second chap. the same, but if you think i should spice it up a bit then let me know!!**


	2. Hello

**MY NOTE!!!!**

**Okay. So I don't think that there are a ton of people reading my story, but I got 2 reviews so I'm happy. I hope it gets a little bit more interesting now. I didn't want to take a whole bunch of time on the first chapter because obviously, there's only one line with vampires in it!!! What fun is a chapter with only one line about vampires???!!?? I rushed. Hey. It's my first one and I'm only 14. Give me all your likes and dislikes though. I want your feedback no matter how crazy or snobbish or completely insane it is. ;D. okay back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: My mom says i'm gonna go to a pretty white room with a big shiny chair in the middle of it to help me with my Twilight problem. she just doesn't seem to understand that it's mine. All mine!!! wahahahaha!!!!!! **

**NOT MY NOTE!!!**

**Hello**

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. How come everyone was staring at _me_? They were far more interesting than me. They were gorgeous and I knew I could never compare. I was still confused about the attention I was getting when reality snapped back into play. "Yeah, gorgeous aren't they?" giggled Jessica, "Don't waste your time. They're all hooked up together." I wasn't disappointed. How could people that gorgeous not be together? "Those are the Cullens and Hales. Alice Cullen is dating Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale is dating Emmett Cullen. It's been like that since they moved here from Alaska two years ago."

Hmm. So they were probably the last ones to move here before me. It seemed as if they still didn't fit in after all this time. I started having a panic attack. Was this how their first day had gone too? Would I someday end up alone at my own table because I couldn't name everyone's grandparents in this little town? They were gorgeous and yet they still weren't accepted. No, it was obvious they had chosen this, I realized. I should've seen it sooner by the way Jessica had sighed after telling me that they were taken.

"They look wonderful," I said trying to get more information out of my new friend. "Yeah, but they all live together!" I was a little annoyed by this. So what? But I knew I wasn't being fair. This would probably cause rumors in most high schools. "See, Dr. Cullen up at the hospital, and his wife adopted all of them. Emmett and Alice have been with them for a while and Jasper and Rosalie are like her niece and nephew or something, but their family died."

Wow, the Cullens must have been an even bigger topic of discussion when they first moved in than me. I felt a wave of sympathy rush through me. "That was really nice of them," I wasn't sure if I meant it or if I just felt bad for prying into someone else's life. "Well, I think it's because they can't have kids." Did I detect a little bit of jealousy? I couldn't really blame her, since I was jealous of the flawless kids too.

The blonde haired boy had been talking to his family with starts and stops. None of them even seemed to be paying attention to what he had been saying, except for the pixie like girl with black hair. I was studying her small, but perfect features when her beautiful topaz stare suddenly moved to meet my wide, brown eyed gaze. I blushed and looked back at my neighbor. She had stopped paying attention to me as soon as a boy named Mike from my English class came over. She seemed like she was pretty into him. He had been one of the braver ones who had talked to me. He smiled at me and I quickly smiled back. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings on my first day.

I glanced again at the faraway table. The one girl had stopped and was sitting as if she weren't real, but a beautiful statue. She had a faraway look on her face. I turned away before they could catch me staring. Again.

People started to slowly seep out of the cafeteria heading to their next class. A shy girl, like me, who was in the same biology class offered to walk with me. I was grateful to be out of the busy cafeteria with all of it's prying eyes. The girl kindly reminded me that her name was Angela, which was very helpful because I had already forgotten and was too nervous to ask.

Biology went smoothly. I had already done what we were working on back in Phoenix. I had a table all to myself too. The boy named Mike looked like he really wanted to sit next to me. I got the feeling these seats were assigned because all of the other boys seemed to be glancing back at the empty seat next to me, just like Mike. I don't know how they managed to stare back at me without getting in trouble. It was kind of awkward.

I could tell that Mr. Banner wasn't a very attentive teacher. We would get along well. He seemed like the type of teacher that was fairly easygoing. I hoped this was his policy on homework too. I was really bored and decided to check what my next class was. I glanced at my schedule. Gym. Gym was the bane of my existence. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Forks with it's mandatory four years of phys ed. classes. I prayed that biology wouldn't end. At least I was safe in my seat in boring, old, non-active biology compared to gym class, with all it's running and dribbling and…. Swinging! Tennis was definitely not my best sport.

Biology ended a lot sooner than I had hoped. I walked to gym as slowly as possible planning to use the excuse that I got lost as a way to explain why I was late. Sadly, Mike Newton caught up to me after class. He wanted to walk with me to gym since he had it too. "Hurry up Bella or we're going to be late on your first day to gym!" He started to speed up, but wouldn't go fast enough that he would be out of arms length. I gave a sigh and sped up too. The new speed wasn't that much faster, but the change was enough to send me nearly tumbling to the ground. Mike caught me. "Thanks, that probably wouldn't have ended well," I said, giving him a genuine smile while the blush that had found it's way onto my cheeks gradually faded. "Oh, it was nothing. It would have been a shame for you to get muddy and have to go home early to change." Darn it. I could've gotten out of gym. Mike seemed flustered, but before I gave it to much thought, I realized that we had arrived.

I hesitantly stepped into the building that held the gym. It was nice to get out of the rain and mud, but I really didn't feel that much better. I started feeling slightly nauseas as I walked towards the gym teacher realizing that they were playing touch football. The first time I'd had to endure this torture in Phoenix, I'd nearly broken someone's toe. Luckily, the teacher merely gave me my gym clothes and told me I didn't need to change today. I gratefully went and sat on the bleachers. Mike looked disappointed, almost as if he had wanted to recruit me for his team. He would've changed his mind as soon as he saw me play.

As soon as the bell rang declaring school over, I rushed out of the gym and into the heavy downpour that awaited me. I walked into the office and turned in my slip that I had to get all of the teachers to sign, without incident. I was walking back to my truck when I felt a light hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to find the pixie-like girl staring me straight in the face. I jumped a little and started blushing when I realized how much I was overreacting.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I just wanted to welcome you to Forks." She held out her hand. It took me a moment to realize that the incredibly beautiful creature in front of me wanted me to shake her hand. I quickly grabbed her hand trying to make up for my hesitation earlier and mumbled, "Thanks, I'm Bella Swan." I was blushing again.

What a smart thing to say. She already knew who I was, obviously. Why else would she introduce herself? She smiled at me and I managed to barely glimpse a mischievous twinkle in her eye before she turned away and headed towards a silver Volvo parked not too far away. Wow, that was probably the best hello I'd gotten all day.

Question: How can the Cullens have Topaz and butterscotch colored eyes??? aren't topazes blue???? can they be brown too??? yeah i no, how stupid of a question.

P.S. i attempted to break up the story into paragraphs, but i don't think i did a very good job.


	3. Dancing

**Disclaimer: O Eclipse, Eclipse, where fore art though Eclipse??? Deny thy author and become mine!!!!!! I wish…… **

**A/N: Heya! i'm back!!! yay!!!!!!!! im so frustrated though. youll figure out y by the end of this chapter. i think im getting a little better. i have pretty good paragraphs and more detail. it still skips around a little, but im trying to get to my big plot starter. tell me wat u think. i love listening to people guessing the wrong answer. hehehe. **

**Dancing**

Oh no. A school dance. This was great. Just great. Dancing was the other bane of my existence. "ooooo! They're having the girl ask guys dance early this year!!!!" Jessica seemed so excited, well maybe I would be too, if I wasn't such a klutz.

I continued walking down the hall to English. Jessica hurried to catch up. "So, who are you going to ask, Bella?" She seemed truly interested. "umm,probably no one," I answered truthfully. Who was I supposed to ask? I was way to shy and going to a dance would end up as a big, embarrassing mistake.

"why not? Eric Yorkie seems to like you an awful lot. Or maybe Tyler?"

I noticed that she had steered clear of mentioning Mike's name. It didn't matter. He was a nice guy and all, but he was really clingy. He was always hanging around and did whatever I told him. He was like a retriever, or my slave. I disliked having this much control over him. He was a nice guy, but I didn't really feel any sparks between us.

"Actually, I'm going to Seattle that weekend," I explained. I was so proud of myself for coming up with that quick lie.

"Oh, well, you wouldn't mind if I asked Mike then?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead Jessica. You and Mike will have a great time together." I was very pleased. Maybe if Mike and Jessica started going out, then Mike would have something to distract him from me. Jessica looked excited. I hoped this worked out alright. Otherwise, I might have to face Mike myself. That would not be my idea of fun.

In English Mike came and sat next to me. That was normal now. He got out a sheet of paper and started writing me a note. That wasn't normal. He passed it to me without the teacher noticing. It said, "Hey". Wow, long note. I wrote back, "Hey, what's up?" He started to write something, but the teacher started to circle like one of those vultures circling that's sited it's prey. Obviously, we were supposed to be working on some assignment that both Mike and I had missed, due to our note writing.

He quickly stuffed the note into his bag before the teacher could see it. Good. It would be exceedingly embarrassing to have to read it aloud. I mean, there was nothing in the note, but I hated getting in trouble. Plus, I would probably trip and start blushing. We eventually figured out what we were supposed to be doing by peeking around the classroom. The note and what was up with Mike completely fled from my mind for the rest of the morning.

I was so tired that I tripped ten times more often than usual. I hated all the rain. It kept me up late at night. Plus, I hated the always damp feeling I was getting.

Lunch was a dreary affair. Neither Jessica, nor Mike was sitting on my side of the table like usual. This could only mean one thing. Mike had turned her down. This was a depressing thought. Why would he turn her down? I started getting a feeling why.

I hadn't noticed the glances he had been sending my way and suddenly the note came back into my mind. Oh no! How was I supposed to avoid this? I cautiously headed to biology. Mike didn't walk with me.

I saw Jessica stalk pass me talking to Lauren. I heard them say something like, "She's stealing all of the cute ones." Wow, I hadn't been looking for any trouble. She didn't mean all of the guys, did she? It was just Mike, wasn't it?

I pushed this thought from my mind as I sat down in my seat. Mike immediately sat on the edge of my table to talk. "Hey Bella" That was normal. "Hey Mike, so I heard Jessica asked you to the dance."

He suddenly looked nervous and a little upset. "um, yeah, well, I told her I'd have to think about it."

"Why?" I decided that playing dumb would be best for this situation.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could go with you?" he seemed mortified that he'd actually asked me, but eager too. "I'm really sorry Mike, but I think you should say yes to Jessica…"

He looked crushed and I felt terrible, but most of my remorse melted when he said, "Oh, so you're already going with someone? Who?" This was getting a little to close to my discomfort zone. Maybe I should face him now?

"Actually Mike, I'm going to Seattle that weekend. I can't get out of it, sorry" So much for that plan. He did look a little bit happier. Wow, so far he hadn't taken the let down so bad. Of course, it wasn't much of a let down.

Suddenly, Mike was rapped on the head with a ruler. "Go back to your seat now, Mr. Newton," reprimanded Mr. Banner. I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god I was out of that situation. For now.

Mike was on my team in Gym. We'd moved on to soccer and Mike still hadn't reentered the topic of the dance, even though he'd walked with me. Maybe he would be too distracted during the game to bring it up again. I knew I would be. This was the perfect sport for me. A dangerous little ball comes up under my feet to trip me, while people try and trip me to get to the darned ball. Very exciting.

After I left the nurses office to get my arm bandaged up I noticed Mike waiting for me in the pouring rain. He started walking me to my truck. "You know you don't need to walk me Mike, your car is on the other side of the parking lot and you'll get drenched." He protested at first, but I convinced him that he should go find Jessica and tell her he wanted to go with her to the dance. He pouted a little, but left me to walk the rest of the way on my own.

Someone was outside of my car waiting for me. I was a little nervous because I couldn't tell who it was. Finally, when I was close enough to see, I heard Eric say, "Hey Bella."

"Um hey Eric" I was still reeling from the aftershock of Mike asking me to the dance and banging my head on the ground in gym, so I didn't notice his strained voice at first. "Uh, I was sort of wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. "I can't, I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend."

"Oh I see. Bye Bella." He walked away awkwardly. I stared after him. When I could barely see him anymore, I saw him run into the cafeteria.

How many guys were guying to ask me out today? Someone had to be pulling my leg. Was I on Punked? But I wasn't famous! I was extremely freaked out at this point. I got into my car and tried to calm down. I was the same person that I had been in Phoenix, wasn't I? I started the engine, and the loud roaring of my truck calmed me down some.

I pulled out and ended in line behind the silver Volvo. The Cullen's silver Volvo. I could make out a face in the rearview mirror. Alice Cullen seemed to be looking at me intently. I stared back, until a loud honking brought me out of my reverie. I looked over my shoulder and out of the dirty, rear window, I could barely make out Tyler waving at me.

I turned back to see why the Cullens weren't moving their car. It was then that I noticed that Alice was the only one in the car. I could see the rest heading this way. It was going to take them a couple of minutes to get here at the rate they were going.

I glanced back over my shoulder. A mini backup had started to form and Tyler wasn't in his car anymore. I looked around trying to figure out were he was, when he stopped next to my window. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand what it was through the glass. I reached over and started cranking the window down. It was a wasted effort. I gave up when the window was barely open.

"Sorry Tyler, but I'm stuck behind the Cullens!" I said slightly annoyed. I hope it wasn't completely obvious in my tone. I had just used up all of my patience already today, on explaining to both Mike and Eric that I wouldn't go to the dance with them. More like that I was too busy to go with them. "I know Bella, actually I just came over to ask you something"

Oh. My. God. This was NOT happening. If I wasn't so shocked I might've started to hyperventilate. "I was wondering if you would ask me to the dance?" Be nice, I told myself, it's not his fault that you've already had to tell two other guys no today. "I'm sorry Tyler, but I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend," I said using my polite tone of voice. "Oh, That's what Mike said." _What?_

"Then why did you ask me if you already knew?"

"I thought you were just letting him down easy. It's cool, we still have prom."

Before I could think of an answer he had already turned and walked away. I hope he wasn't serious about the prom. "Prom," I groaned. Hopefully, all of these guys would have forgotten all about me by then. By tomorrow would be even better.

I focused back on the Volvo's rear window. All of the Cullens were seated now, but they still weren't moving. They all had they're heads turned to look at me. It was almost as if they'd heard the entire conversation and knew what I was thinking. Suddenly, someone honking from behind us ended our staring contest. They swiftly turned around and pulled out onto the highway, with me close behind.

When I reached the exit that led to the grocery store I pulled off the highway. I decided that I needed something besides the fish that Charlie brought home, to eat tonight. I had been thinking about making chicken parmesan for the last week. I wasn't that terrible a cook so I figured I could pull it off. I had the recipe that I'd gotten off the internet tucked in my pocket.

I went inside and headed down the various isles, getting all of the ingredients I would need for this, and various other future meals. Finally, after paying for my bags of groceries and loading them in the car, I headed home. Charlie's cruiser still wasn't there. That didn't surprise me because ever since my mom had left, he'd started to work late. I guess at first it was his way of coping, and now it was just habit.

I hurried inside and stuffed all of the groceries into random cabinets, leaving out only the ones I would need tonight. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind, but the kitchen seemed to have been the least used room in the house, before I moved in. I started slicing the chicken breast into good sized portions. We would probably have leftover for tomorrow, too.

Next, I chopped the vegetables for the sauce. As my hands got into the steady chopping motion, my mind started to wander. What was up with the Cullens? They were so strange. I rarely saw them talk to anyone outside of their family. I had also heard that they were all child prodigies, smarter than most of the teachers here, if not all.

While I was cutting up the last tomato, my hand slipped. The smell of blood instantly made me feel dizzy. I rushed to the sink and stuck my hand under the running water. When most of the blood had washed down the drain I got a piece of paper towel, some Neosporin, and a band aid. The cut wasn't that bad, but I still cleaned it up. By the time I was done, Charlie was just pulling into the driveway.

"Bella?" he called, "are you home? Well who else would be chopping vegetables in your kitchen? "Yeah dad I'm in here cooking. How does chicken parmesan sound?" Charlie enthusiastically agreed to the change in his diet. He must have felt awkward just standing around, so he went and watched sports while I finished up.

We ate in silence and after I was done I washed the dishes. When I was free from that chore I decided it would be best to do my homework. I didn't want to give all the teachers a bad impression. Doing my trig homework was extremely boring. I hated trig, but I pushed on and came out alive.

I looked at my clock. It was only 9, but I was dead tired from everything that had happened today. I didn't want to think about anything, so I laid down and softly played some classical music to put me to sleep. The rain stopped and I got a good nights sleep for my first time in Forks.

**A/N: EDWARD ISNT HERE YET!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRRRRR. SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!! or u could encourage me to write faster so that Edward will show up sooner. ;D**


	4. Alice

**Author's Note**

I'm still writing!!! wahooo!! look how fast i got this out too!! (actually its kinda short but its still a chapter right??) I attempted another persons point of veiw today. exciting i know. normally, i'm a one pov type of person, but i decided since im trying to be mysterious and all that, i should do someone elses pov. That way your not stuck with Bella at school all the time. without Edward!!!

* * *

**Alice**

Alice's pov

The new girl surprised me. I'd seen her coming of course, and the rumors she would cause. Soon after she arrived though, I had a vision.

He was staying with us again. He'd also started going to school with us. I wasn't sure about why, but it had something to do with the new girl, Bella. She was pretty. Not vampire pretty, or Rosalie pretty, but a human pretty. She _was_ nearly as pale as a vampire though.

I had an idea why he would be attracted to her. I felt the faint stirring of hope within me. _Stop _I told myself. I couldn't get to excited or Jasper would get curious. It would be pointless to stir hopes in their heads that might not come through. I couldn't suppress my glee any longer. I gave a small shriek of happiness. Now, not only had Jasper felt my happiness, he'd also heard it too.

"What is it Alice?" Of course he was here in an instant. He would always be there for me, whether I was happy, or sad. "It's nothing Jaz," I lied, "I just had a vision of me going to the mall and finding the perfect pair of shoes!" I would always want him with me, but some things, I thought, were better kept to myself.

He already knew about the vision, my whole family did. Except for one. If he was here right now, he would be extremely mad about what I was thinking. I turned my thoughts back to Jasper. He had believed me instantly, he knew how excited I could get about almost anything. Hmmm. I wondered if Port Angeles had finally gotten that new line of shoes in that I'd had my eye on…..

Suddenly, I tensed up. It was another vision. Oh no! "Jasper, quick! We have to get to Port Angeles now!" Jasper looked startled. He had been cradling me in his arms during my vision, but I struggled out of them. "Alice, can't your shoes wait?" He was sending me giant dozes of calming waves. "Jasper, I'm serious! We have to-"

* * *

A/N: hehehe!! LOOKY!!!!! its like my first real cliffy!!! wat was her vision?? where is Edward (still) When will romance bloom????? hehehe that was fun to write. tell me wat u think of the whole different pov and any suggestions u have! LOOKY!!! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD A LINE!!! OOOOHHHH! 


	5. Invite

YAY!! A filler chapter!! now everyone groans "noooooo!" don't worry!!! Plus this is my second chapter today!! GO ME!!! starts little break dance session

Disclaimer: is this the thing where i say that i don't own Twilight?? i guess this means i don't need to write one!!! HAH! rubs hand on Disclaimer pin that says "I do not own twilight" that parents stuck upon me so i wouldn't get sued IN UR FACES!!!

* * *

**Invite**

Dinner had been cooked and eaten. The dishes had been washed. My homework was done. It was Wednesday night and I was bored out of my mind. Jessica had called earlier and canceled our plans to go to Port Angeles. Mike had asked her out. Of course, it was after he had to go and ask _me_ out, but I had finally steered him in the right direction.

She was really happy and I was glad she was happy, but now I was bored and I wasn't sure what would happen between me and Mike. Jessica did seem sincere about wanting me to go to the dance now. It was probably because she knew that she had a firm latch on Mike. She didn't realize that dancing was too much of a hazard.

Maybe it was better we were going shopping for dresses tomorrow. That meant no Lauren. Yes! I still didn't understand why she seemed to dislike me. I barely even knew her.

That left Jess, Angela, and I. Not too big a group, but a good enough sized one to still be fun. I really liked spending time with Angela too. She was shy and didn't feel uncomfortable about being quiet. She was going with Tyler to the dance.

Obviously, for the big dance of the year, they needed new dresses. I wasn't sure why. It must have been some girl thing I never got the memo about. Anyway, this all added up to a girl's night out and I was actually kinda psyched. I mean, 1. I get to leave Forks for a little, 2. I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do, and 3. I wasn't shopping for myself! It all sounded good to me. Now, what to do for the rest of the day……

* * *

Ends break dance session wow that chapter was short... oh well. cuz im a good person i shall tell u this!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE THE PLOT STARTS. THIS EQUALS EDWARD CULLEN SHOWING UP!!!!! WAHOOOOOO! im so psyched!!! tell me wat ya think. 


	6. Dresses

**Author's Note!!!**

YES!!! HUZZAH!! just read it and you'll see why i'm freaking out!!!

Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, Bella's name would be Emily!!! but i dont. just give me a moment. wipes eyes (how do i make the little star thingys stay???)

* * *

**Dresses**

We were riding in Jessica's car. She had picked both me and Angela up right after school. I was actually enjoying myself. Again, I thought about how weird it was that I could fit in at a school with 300 students compared to my old school where I couldn't even make one good friend.

Jessica was bugging Angela again. Maybe I should save her? Yep, I definitely would want someone to save me from Jessica's "who's your type?" questions. "Um, Jess? What type of dress were you looking for?" That distracted her. Angela cast me a relieved glance as Jessica went on about the pros and cons of a strapless versus a spaghetti strap.

Eventually we made it to Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela didn't fool around. They went straight to the big department store. It wasn't as big as some in Phoenix, but I got the feeling it was the biggest one within a reasonable distance of Forks.

"Oh! Look at this one!" shrieked Jessica as she pounced on the nearest clothing rack. Angela was a little calmer as she walked into the dresses. There wasn't a very large selection, but they found a couple in their sizes.

"So, Bella, Who's your type?" Asked Jessica, "I mean, since you turned all of the guys at school down." Someone please save me! "Everyone except Tyler." What was Angela talking about? "What do you mean?"

Jessica looked up at me from the dress rack she'd been scouring. "Oh, Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom. You are going to prom with him, right?"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Prom would be even worse than this semi-formal dance (whatever that was). "That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Then Angela turned to Jess, "I told you she wasn't going with him Jess."

I was nearly foaming at the mouth. I was going to get Tyler! "Why don't we just go and try on the dresses you guys have, ok?" We walked to the nearest dressing room. It's only occupants were clothes that someone had left behind.

I had calmed down some by the time they payed for the dresses they had chosen. We were planning on eating later and none of us were hungry yet, so Jessica and Angela decided to walk around the boardwalk. "Hey guys? Do you know where the bookstore is? I think I'll just meet up with you at dinner," I said.

They both told me that they would go with me, but I said that it was alright. I got really into books and I didn't need anyone to see my even dorkier side. (A/N: Book worm freaks unite!!!!)

I followed the directions they gave me and surprisingly, I didn't get lost. I looked through the window. This bookstore wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting…. I hurried onward. I did not need to have a conversation with the lady in there. I kept wandering around. Maybe I would stumble upon a bookstore by luck? I didn't really believe this, but I wasn't supposed to meet Jess and Angela for 45 more minutes.

I headed toward some stores that looked promising. Empty. It looked like I'd left the tourist part of the city that I, as a tourist, was meant to see. This was the old crumbling business area. I didn't feel like turning around right now so I decided to loop back at the next corner. As I made the turn, I nearly ran into a group of four guys. I hurried around them and kept walking. It was a miracle I hadn't tripped. "Hey," yelled the short, dark one. "Hello," I mumbled back. I kept walking, trying to act nonchalant, but the hairs on the back of my neck were prickling.

When I finally turned the corner that brought me out of their veiw, I gave a small shudder and kept going. When I was about halfway to the corner I was going to turn next, I felt something send a dark shadow over me. I turned my head and saw menacing rain clouds, blocking the sun. I glared at them. Today had been my first sunny day in Forks. Stupid rain.

I was about turn my head to face forward, when I noticed two of the guys I'd nearly run into, were behind me. This wouldn't have been so bad, but they were staring at me!

I whipped my head back around and quickened my pace. My breathe started racing. When I was nearly to the corner I turned my head back around. They had slowed some. Maybe they had realized that they'd scared me. I turned the corner, only to find a dead end. I hurried the other way.

On the next street the two other men were waiting. I wasn't being followed, I was being herded. There was nowhere else to go but forward. I slowed my pace and crossed the street. I moved my purse into a better position. I could now use it as a weapon or hand it over. Whatever I had to do to protect myself. I didn't have anything in it anyway. _But what if they want something else?_ This thought really freaked me out. I clutched my purse a little tighter and tried to calm my breathing. The short, dark man came up to me.

"Stay away from me." Some warning. It came out as barely louder than a whisper. My throat was dry from all the ragged breaths I was taking in. "Come on Babe, don't be like that." He and his friends laughed.

Okay, running was definitely out and screaming seemed to be something I wouldn't be able to count on. I had learned some self defense. Most of it involved me pepper spraying someone in the face. I knew exactly where my pepper spray was too, back at the house in my suitcase. I hadn't thought I would really need it in Forks. How wrong had I been.

They all stepped towards me. They were about to jump me and I was getting ready to smash some noses into their brains while being terrified out of my mind, when we heard a growling noise come from the dead end alley next to our little scene. My captors all turned they're backs on me to try and find out what had made the noise in the alley. I slowly started edging away from them. I wasn't out of the frying pan yet, and a false move could put me straight into the fire.

The growling noise was louder now and obviously angry. That had to be one giant dog, if it was a dog. I started walking away faster. They were to preoccupied with the noise to notice.

"What do you think it is Richie?" asked a tall blonde man in the middle. "I don' know. You should go in an check it out like, for the rest of us." Replied the man I assumed to be Richie. The dark one spoke next, "We should all go in together, cept Spike. You should stay with the girl." Hmmm. I suppose I was the girl. I decided to wing it.

I turned around and ran for my life. I tripped, after my first three steps. I felt rough hands grab me around my forearms and lift me up. I started to struggle, but I was pressed tightly to his chest. Spike was apparently the biggest of the four.

Even while I was struggling, I could see the other three about to enter the alley. A big growl ripped through the air. That was definitely NOT a dog.

I saw something come running out of the alley. It was so fast, it was nearly invisible. Whatever it was, it knocked Spike to the ground. I started running again. I tripped, but got up and kept running. I turned the closest corner. I would've kept going, but I could hear them yelling. I disliked it, but I felt guilty leaving them. What if whatever was back there was worse than them?

All the yelling stopped. It had only been a minute since we'd heard that last terrifying growl. What had happened to those men? I could hear the growling again. I was only one intersection away from the main road. Even if I could run without tripping I still wouldn't have had a chance against whatever was back here with me. I couldn't move my feet. Maybe if I got in view of the road someone would see me. But that would mean exposing myself. I got the feeling it didn't really matter.

I ran for the intersection. The growl started up again. Before I even had time to trip, a Silver Volvo pulled off the main street. It was heading straight towards me. I was preparing to jump in front of it when it fishtailed around. The back door opened and two people jumped out. Another pair of hands reached out and pulled me in.

I watched through the rear window as the two Cullen brothers ran to were the growling had been. I looked over and saw Alice Cullen. She was still holding me from when she pulled me into the car. "Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again."

* * *

hmmmmm. i should've cut it off when you heard the growling, but i had written it like this and i'm not much for stopping for cliffies. i guess its a semi cliffie. could've been bigger. BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS IN MY STORY NOW!!! AND THE PLOT IS STARTING!! punches fist into air WOOT WOOT!!! 


	7. La Bella Italia

**La Bella Italia**

"Alice!" I gasped. I should've recognized the car sooner. We were speeding out back into the brightly lit tourist area of town. "What, what was that?" I asked, "Are those guys alright?"

She looked down at me with a curious expression on her face then glanced up at Rosalie and back down before I could bat an eyelash. "Bella, you do know those men were going to hurt you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that… thing in the alley! What if they got really hurt?"

"Don't worry so much Bella," sighed an exasperated Rosalie, "Jasper and Emmett will take car of them and whatever else was in that alley." I wasn't very convinced and was going to voice some other concerns when I glanced at the clock.

"OH! I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at the restaurant nearly half an hour ago," I nearly yelled, but continued in a softer tone, "They're going to be really worried." Rosalie curtly nodded her head and made a sharp right turn.

"Alice, what if something happens to them?" I asked timidly. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Bella, don't worry they'll be fine, they know what they're doing." Alice looked down at me with her large amber eyes. I couldn't help but want to believe her. She had such an innocent look to her. I had a feeling it was merely a clever façade. (A/N: sweet I typed in façade and Microsoft automatically put in the little accent thingy!! Who needs a beta when I have the awesome power of the spell checker!! WAHAHAHA. Jk I no u can probably spot about a million grammatical errors in here but w/e. onward!!)

I didn't realize we were at the restaurant until Alice pulled me out of the car. Wow, she was strong for someone so little. It struck me then that I had never told them what restaurant we were meeting at. "How did you-," I started, but then I spotted Jessica and Angela worriedly pacing toward Jessica's car.

"Jess! Angela! I'm over here!" They turned when they heard my voice and hurried over. Their faces went from relief to amazement when they saw who I was standing next to.

I could understand their reaction, what with Alice's beautifully graceful looks and Rosalie's Sports Illustrated body. I glanced over at them and realized I must have looked like crap standing next to them.

"Um, hey where were you?," Jessica asked when she got within a reasonable talking distance. "Oh, I got… lost and Alice and Rosalie gave me a lift here." Rosalie and Alice nodded.

I was a terrible liar. It didn't look like they believed me until Alice piped up with, "Would you mind if we had dinner with you?" Jessica and Angela looked at her in surprise. Angela recovered first. "Actually Bella, we kinda ate without you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay I'm not hungry anyway," I shrugged. Nearly being ganged up on and being attacked had actually made me lose my appetite. "Bella, you can eat with Rosalie and I and we can give you a lift home, if that's alright." Alice seemed excited about this for some reason, so I decide to humor her. "Okay, but I'm really not very hungry. See you guys at school tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to Angela and Jessica and watched them drive away. I turned back to see Alice bouncing on the tips of her toes with excitement and Rosalie looking like she wished she were somewhere else. Before I could object anymore, Alice grabbed my arm and literally tugged me through the restaurant doors.

"How many in your party?" asked the hostess. "Three!" replied Alice enthusiastically. "It's a 15 minute wait for a table," she told us.

"Surely there's something open," Alice pouted. It was a big puppy dog pout. I could barely refuse her anything right now and it wasn't even directed at me. "Uhhh. Yeah, I think we have maybe one…" The hostess drifted off.

She seemed a little dazed, but she managed to lead us to our table without tripping. That was more than I could say. I tripped right before we reached our table, but a small, firm hand gripped my shoulder and hauled me back to my feet. "Thanks Alice." She smiled and sat down at the booth next to Rosalie.

I sat across from them. This section of the restaurant La Bella Italia, was deserted. Maybe it had been closed off before we came. I felt awkward sitting across from two goddesses. I could see some male heads peeking over to stare.

"So, whatcha gonna order?" asked Alice. She, herself, was peering at the menu and staring with something akin to disgust. "You don't like Italian?"

"No, neither of us do," she smiled.

"We could go somewhere else so you can eat too. I'm not even that hungry so you can pick whatever you like."

"Oh, no Bella we already ate. We just want to make sure your okay after the alley incident." After Alice was done saying this she pushed the menu she was holding over to me.

"Are you-" but before I could finish Rosalie cut me off. "Jeez Bella! Just pick something to eat!" She did not look happy. The waitress suddenly appeared next to me. "What would you like to drink," She asked to no one in particular.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me. "Um, how about a coke?" I wasn't really sure. I didn't really want it. "Are you ready to hurry up and order as well?" rushed Rosalie. She was tapping her long crimson fingernails on the table. "Yeah sure, I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

The waitress collected our menus and swiftly walked away. The only person she'd looked at this entire time was me. Probably because I didn't make her take a hit on her self esteem every time she looked at me.

There was an awkward silence for awhile that was only broken by Alice hopping up and down on her side of the booth. This seemed to irritate Rosalie more. I wanted the chef to hurry up.

"So you guys just moved here from Alaska, right?" Yeah great conversation opener. "Well, obviously. Haven't you been listening to anything people have been telling you?" Rosalie glared at me.

"Don't mind Rose, she's always this cranky when Emmett isn't around. Actually, she's usually this cranky all the time. Be happy you don't live with her," Alice giggled. Rosalie actually _growled _at Alice. I was intrigued. In school they seemed so distant, but here they seemed like a family.

Then my food arrived. I hadn't even picked up my silverware when Emmett plopped down next to me on the booth. I nearly bounced a foot in the air.

"Ick, that looks gross. Hello Bella I'm Emmett!" He seemed so happy to see me, but he was so _large. _I stared up at him for a minute, as he towered over me. He seemed in a better mood than his girlfriend.

"Umm, hi. So, does your whole family hate Italian food?" I managed to rip my eyes of off Emmett's high up face and look across the table. Rosalie was still sending me death glares so I chose to look at Alice's much more inviting eyes.

"We actually dislike most food," Emmett chuckled from next to me.

"So you're picky eaters? Everyone?" Wasn't someone in their family labeled "the garbage disposal"? "Yes," Alice answered before Emmett could speak. Just then I realized that their other brother, Jasper, was missing.

"Isn't there another one of you?" "Another one of us?" Rosalie growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything like that!" I tried to assure her. I didn't need enemies within the first three weeks of school. "Rose, chill out," Emmett told her. "Jasper got a ride home with some friends and aren't you gonna eat that?" He looked pointedly at my untouched bowl of ravioli's. I blushed and grabbed my fork.

"What was in the alley and were those guys okay?" I asked before popping a ravioli into my mouth. It was pretty good considering I'd just picked the first thing I'd seen on the menu. "Your worried about those punks?" Emmett stared at me incredulously.

"Yeah! Of course! What if they got hurt by whatever it was?" I'd realized I'd stopped eating and scooped up another ravioli to pop into my waiting mouth. I was hungrier than I'd thought.

"You have nothing to worry about Bella, they just got scared of a big dog," said Emmett casually. He was obviously trying to close the subject. I figured I could let it drop; for now.

They were all watching me eat. It made me even more uncomfortable. I reached for my coke. "What'd you buy when you were shopping with Jessica and Angela? I don't see any bags," said an overly eager Alice.

"Actually, I didn't buy anything. I was just here to help them pick out dresses for the dance." Alice looked incredulous. Emmett burst out laughing. "What?" I asked. I hadn't said anything funny. Had I?

"Alice. Can't. Go. Into. A store. Without. Buying. Something." This was all said between his giant laughs.

"Not one little bag?" Alice's lip started to quiver. I was afraid she was going to break out in tears in the middle of the restaurant.

"I was kind of looking for a bookstore before…" I stopped. No need to bring that up again. I blushed and looked down into the depths of my Empty cup.

"Would you like a refill?" said our waitress, still attempting to avert her eyes from the goddesses. Luckily, she found something better to gaze upon. Emmett. He _was_ muscular and good looking. "And what can I get you?" She was now full out staring at Emmett. I could've sworn I heard Rosalie let out another soft growl. I think the waitress heard it too because she grabbed my glass and retreated before Emmett even got the chance to answer.

"Rose," Emmett threatened. She glowered at him, but stopped sending death glares to all of the waitresses that passed.

"I KNOW!" yelled Alice, "Rose, Emmett, and I should take you shopping again NEXT weekend!" Oh no. Shopping could be good in moderation, but 2 weekends in a row? I don't think I could handle it, but Alice looked so happy.

"Sure Alice, if you really want to. I don't really need anything…." This was a total lie. My mom and I hadn't had enough money or time to really get me prepared for the weather change from Phoenix to Forks.

"YES!" I was sooo going to regret this. "Are you done yet?" mocked Rosalie. "Oh, yeah we can leave if you want." I blushed. Of course they wouldn't want to just sit there and talk to me for very long. I wasn't very interesting.

I pulled out my wallet to pay the bill that the waitress had set on our table, but Alice beat me to it. I tried objecting, but Alice just waved it off and got up from the table with impossibly lithe and graceful movements.

I followed them to the car and sat in the back seat next to Alice as Rosalie pulled out of the small parking space with perfect ease. I would have at least added a couple of new scratches to both of the cars around us.

I stared out the window at the fastly passing woods on either side of the highway. I jumped in my seat when I saw a shadow in the woods moving as quickly as our car. I tried to get a closer look, but it had already disappeared.


	8. New Student

* * *

**New Student**

It was three days after I'd walked through the door and had Charlie ask me how my shopping trip went. Three days since Alice Cullen had asked me to go shopping with her next weekend. Today was Friday. The last day of the week.

Everyone was talking about something. Usually I wasn't one for gossiping, but this seemed pretty big. For a small town. I walked over to Jessica. "Hey Jess. What's up?"

"You mean you don't know?" She gushed and before waiting for an answer continued. "The Cullens apparently have _another _brother that goes to boarding school, but is going to be here today!"

"Wow, that's pretty big. Did you know they had another brother?" I was curious. Alice hadn't mentioned him at all.

"No, but the exciting thing is… HE"S SINGAL!!" She shrieked.

"Aren't you going to the dance with Mike?" She changed her mind so fast it was hard to keep up.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess you could ask him to go with you." She gave me a slight glare before turning away to go find someone else to tell about the Cullen's long lost brother. It was almost as if she blamed _me _for her going out with Mike. That's what she'd wanted a week ago. I sighed and headed for English.

All throughout the morning all I heard was about how hott the new Cullen was or how he was stealing all the girls. I was actually starting to hope that I might have a class with him just so I could see what everyone was talking about. Finally lunch came.

Everyone's head was turned in the same direction. Staring at the new kid. My breath caught in my throat. He was even better than they'd described him. That was probably because there was no real way _to _describe him.

He had messy, bronze hair that looked casual, but perfect. He was boyish compared to his to his two other brothers that sat on either side of him. He was still more muscular than any of the other guys in school.

They almost looked wary, as if they expected something bad to happen. They also appeared to be looking for someone.

I stood next to Jessica in line as both of us stared at him. Something had finally caused her to stop talking. I wasn't very hungry, but I bought a bag of chips anyway. I sat down at my usual table. They were all huddled together talking. It was obvious about what.

I looked over my shoulder to where everyone was staring. A pair of sunglasses met my gaze. I hadn't noticed earlier that he was wearing them. Even though the sunglasses hid his eyes, I could tell he was concentrating. His face was smooth as marble except for the lines that showed he was frustrated.

He still appeared to be intently staring at me. I looked around like in the movies to make sure. Nope, it was me alright. Alice, who was sitting across from him, saw me and gave me her award winning smile. This was enough to cause me to brake my connected gaze with her brother. I stared down at the contents of my tray.

I felt, oddly, shaken. He had so much control over me and I hadn't even said a word to him. I glanced up under my lashes to find him still looking in my direction. I blushed and looked back down, but not before I saw a muscle in his neck tighten. I didn't know what was up, but suddenly I was happy we didn't have any classes together.

I hurried to my next class, biology. Right after I was seated, _he _walked into the room and stepped up to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I've been assigned to this class." I looked at the space next to me. It was the only seat open in the class.

* * *

A/N: EEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD! EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDD! FINALLY!!! yes yes yes! hope u liked it! Also, my friedn still has my book/bible so im not sure wat day they went shopping so just roll with me on this. ;D 


	9. Biology

**MY SEXY AUTHOR"S NOTE!!!!!!**

hehehe. lol. this is fun. for some reason i think i enjoy the author's note better than actually writing the stories sometimes. jkjk. they're just sooooo funny!!!!!! I love Bella and all, but when you write from her point of veiw u gots to be all serious. I still love Bella though. She's de bomb!!!! except for the fact that she has Edward. grrrrrr. o well.

DISCLAIMER!!!: I love Stephanie Meyer!!!!! except for the fact that she owns Twilight and like all of the characters in my story. actually she does own all of them. grrrr. Mabe i'll have to add my own character...

"Ah yes, Mr. Cullen. Before you take your seat back there, I need you to take of those sunglasses. They're against the dress code." Mr. Banner was pointing at my table, at the seat next to me.

"Actually Mr. Banner, I have a problem with the lights. I do have a note from my father if you need to see it?" His voice was like melted chocolate. It warmed me down to my toes and was absolutely delicious.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Just take your seat now." Mr. Banner waved him away and started his lecture before Edward even reached his seat. The seat next to me.

Remain calm Bella! I told myself. Maybe he was as nice as Alice. But then why had she never mentioned him? I took a deep breathe and looked over at him. I was met by the emotionless stare of his sunglasses. He was extremely still which was making me nervous.

I looked back down at the desk trying not to blush. I let my hair fall and make a curtain between us. I heard him stiffen. I peeked between the strands of my mahogany hair and caught his eyes behind the sunglasses. Though I could not see them, I could still tell the emotions they might have shown.

His mouth was in a tight line. And the area above his eyes and sunglasses had faint creases, as if he were concentrating on something. Apparently it was me. "Mr. Cullen. Could you tell me the answer to my question?" Mr. Banner had surprised me, but Edward's voice was as smooth as always as he answered, "It is due to the change in the animal's habitat." His gaze never left my face. Mr. Banner continued on.

I turned my head to the front of the classroom. I couldn't stand to look at his stiff pose any longer. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella, right?" said a musical voice close to my ear. I slowly turned my head to look at him. "ye, yes," I stammered, "How did you know?" (A/N: How do I make it look like she's stammering, any suggestions?)

I had thought he was simply planning on ignoring me for the rest of the year. Well, besides the staring. He laughed. It was most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Like music, but better. I stared at him, dazed. "My sister Alice has told me a lot about you Bella," he whispered.

His whisper carried across the table on gossamer wings to reach my unworthy ear (A/N: I felt like adding pretty things today. I don't think it's very good, but it made me laugh to write it, lol.). I noticed that though he was talking to me he was still tense as ever and his chair was as far as possible from mine. He still seemed slightly frustrated.

"What are you mad about?" I asked before I could stop myself. Stupid question, stupid question! "I'm not mad about anything," he lied. His face was just too innocent. "What's your family like?" he tactfully changed the subject.

I looked back up at his face. "I have a mother who lives back in Phoenix and a stepfather named Phil and I'm living with Charlie, err my dad, now." He always seemed to be able to get the truth out of me. It was unnerving.

Before he could respond, the bell rang. Internally I groaned. Time for gym. He seemed to notice the look of distaste on my face. "Did you enjoy our conversation that much?" he laughed. "No, It's just that I've got gym next, but I did enjoy our conversation." I whispered the last part. I didn't think he would be able to hear, but somehow he did.

* * *

A/N: I have decided that I didn't much like that chapter. Hmph. w/e I posted right??? It's kinda choppy with bad transitioning and I don't think I put nearly enough detail or dialogue. Grrrr, I hate self critiquing. I believe it's bad for the self-esteem, yet I do it anyway. Please bring my esteem back up by reviewing!!!! right now I'm gonna take a nice bath and then clean. Grrr, i hate cleaning even more than self critiquing!!! At least school is over. doesn't fell like it though. I miss my friends already. tear tear. O well, now i have u guys. YAY!!! lol. 


	10. Lunch

**A/N: **HELLO!!!! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!! sry i just felt the need to give some props to my reviewing homedawgs!!!! i feel so inspired cuz i just went thru all the reviews u guys sent me (and yes i do save them, im just a freak like that.) and i felt so loved!! u guys r da bomb!!! major props to the following ppl:

1. Katherine Mason- u have the freakin awesomest reviews!!! second only to mine, well duh.

2. Robotic vampir- u update ur story and ill update mine, lol. thx for the encouragement.

3. Me love edward cullen- dont we all? w/e but thx for answering my question!! u were one of the few and gave me the best answer. no offense to the rest of u all, but ur answers were wrong i believe. The answer i think is right, i just wasnt sure about, is that topazes come in many different colors!! blue and brownyish colors being among them!! YAY!!

4. Serious Lee Brilliant- My self-esteem has arrived!!

5.Bella-loves-edward, Lizziemcclure, and Kristimuggins- thx for the reviews!! they helped motivate me! (a very hard challenge indeed)

6. LOTS OF OTHER PPL IM TO LAZY TO ADD BUT GET THEIR RECOGNITION IN CAPS!!! TTTHHHHHXXXX!!!!!!

also in thx this IS a chapter. hahahaha u should see ur faces!! HA TO THE PPL WHO SKIPPED THIS!!!!!!!!!! note to u, always read my authors note no matter how boring it may seem it may turn out to be a chapter. im just evil like that hehehehe!! this was really fun! m/b ill do it more often. BEWARE!!!

now for the best part:

Disclaimer: rubs magic lamp and a genie appears "o puny mortal! u may have three magical wishes!" "OOOOOO i want EDWARD CULLEN, TWILIGHT, AND ROSALIE"S LOOKS!!!" "im sorry child, but no amount of magic can help u with that"

now to the second best part:

**

* * *

****Lunch**

School passed quickly over the next week. Edward still sat next to me in Biology and we started getting along fairly well. But his chair never came closer. It still unnerved me, but I ignored it, not wanting to push him. I was so deep in thought that English was half over before I realized that Jessica wasn't there. Maybe she was late?

When English ended I waited for Mike at the door. He was dating Jessica, but he still sent me these vibes. They felt almost like; if I gave him the chance he would leave Jessica for me. I didn't like these vibes. I ignored them as best I could because I didn't want to confront him and hurt his feelings, or worse, just ignore him completely.

He was waiting for me as usual and walked me to my other classes too. In Government I noticed that Tyler didn't say hello to me today. I looked around the room. No Tyler. Uh oh. No Jessica meant that Mike didn't have to sit next to her giving him the option of sitting next to me. No Tyler meant that there would be no one to glare or compete with him. I didn't really like Tyler being so clingy either, but Mike was never as open about his feelings for me around others, or at least it was harder. I prayed that Angela wasn't sick.

I found out that she wasn't during passing time. "Angela! Would you mind sitting next to me at lunch today?" I asked. Then I could sit on the end of the table and she could cover my other side! "Oh Bella! I'm really sorry, but I have a doctor's appointment during lunch today." The bell rang and we both hurried to class.

I was dreading lunch. As everyone rushed to class I was left still sitting there. Out in the hallway I walked slowly without really watching and nearly bumped into someone. Jasper Hale nearly avoided me with unsuspected speed and grace. "Sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right Bella?" he asked. I think it was the first time I'd ever heard him talk. I was about to lie, when I looked up into his dark amber eyes.

"No, I'm not exactly looking forward to sitting at my table today." I sighed and started walking away. "Nonsense! You should sit with us!" yelled a high pitched voice. Alice Cullen had come behind me while I was speaking. I hadn't even heard her she was so quite. "Um, sure Alice, if that's okay?" I looked questioningly between her an Alice. Jasper had backed away from me slightly. Jasper nodded his head and Alice was too busy jumping up and down to answer.

"BELAAAA'S SITTING WITH USSSSSS!" she sang. I glanced around nervously. People were starting to stare. I blushed and noticed Jasper taking another step back. Apparently Alice noticed too and stopped her singing. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

She then managed to push both Jasper and my self into the cafeteria, through the lunch line, and to her table, before I could even comprehend what was going on. Somehow, I was now occupying the seat next to Alice and across from Emmett. (YES, EMMETT TIME!!!)

"BELLA!" he bellowed. Rosalie gave him a shove in the arm, followed by a glare. Apparently someone wasn't happy I was sitting with them. Jasper was sitting on the opposite side of Alice and had Edward across from him next to Rosalie. Emmett ignored Rosalie and beamed at me. "Why are you sitting with us today?"

"Well, some of the people I usually sit with are sick today and I figured lunch would be pretty boring at my own table…" I trailed off. It was obvious it was a lie because of the slowly spreading red color on my face. I was never good at lying. "Is Newton bothering you?" asked Emmett. His smile was gone. I thought I heard a soft growl coming from down the table. What was with this family and growling?

"NO!" This was so embarrassing. My face was officially the color of a tomato. I was very jumpy. This was not a fun topic, but suddenly I was calm again. I felt like telling them the truth. I was in a sharing mood. "Well, actually, yea. He's dating Jessica, but sometimes I get the feeling he'd rather be dating….. someone else." I was surprised at how calmly I was telling them this. Usually, I would be totally embarrassed.

"Usually, it's okay when other people are there, like Jessica, but most of them are sick today. Thanks for letting me sit." All of the Cullens were staring over at Mike Newton. Mike Newton was staring at me. Now I was embarrassed. I flushed slightly and noticed Jasper acting as if he was embarrassed to, though he wasn't red at all.

I started eating my lunch and noticed none of them were eating anything. "I don't think he likes us very much," Edward joked. The mood was instantly lightened and I was grateful. Mike wasn't the only one staring. People all over the cafeteria kept glancing our way. I guess no one sat with the Cullens very often.

"He absolutely loathes us," stated Jasper. The laughter began again. Some easy conversation followed and before I knew it, lunch was over. Everyone got up and started walking away, except for Edward. "Aren't you coming to class?" I asked him. Maybe we could walk together.

"No, I think I'll skip today." I was a little worried. He and Jasper were the ones to talk the least today. They both had seemed so tense. Especially Edward. He had leaned forward occasionally and Rosalie had to restrain him. From what I wasn't sure. "Alright," I said before turning and walking away.

I knew I was going to miss talking to him in biology. We didn't talk about anything important, but it was still one of the most thrilling parts of my day. I walked into biology only to notice "Blood Typing" in big letters on the board. I nearly fainted right there.

* * *

A/N: and thx to my friend Niki for reading all the chaps even tho i keep forgetting to email them to u!!! (shes not cool enough to have a fanfic account. NO WAIT!! PLZ DONT HURT ME NIKI!!!) also, i didnt go thru and read it a second time cuz i was lazy and just wanna get this out for all u lovely ppl. plaz forgive my mistake. lastly, question: was that a big cliffy or a small cliffy? ;D 


	11. Blood Typing

**A/N: **okay, i admit it! I haven't updated in like a week. IM SORRY!!!!!!! It IS summer dincha no. A girls gotta have some fun ;D

**Disclaimer:** If i launched Stephenie Meyer into outer space on a firework do you think i'd inherit Twilight?? Wait. Are u telling me i never have a chance of owning it? How can u be so cruel????

**

* * *

**

I moved weakly to my table and sat down. Someone's chair was squeaking. I realized it was my own because I was still shaking.

Mr. Banner walked in carrying a couple of boxes and set them down on Mike's table. He demonstrated how we would find out our blood type on Mike's poor, innocent finger. I watched as the blood dripped out of his open wound. I couldn't stand looking at it any longer so I laid my head down onto the back of my arms and stared at the black tabletop.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"No Mr. Banner, I'm not feeling well," I replied.

"Do you need to go lie down in the nurses office?" He asked with concern. I numbly nodded my head. I didn't think it would be a very smart idea to open my mouth anymore.

"Would any mind taking Bella to the nurse?" he asked the class. I didn't need to look up to know who would volunteer. In the back of my mind I wondered if he was mad at me for not sitting with him at lunch.

"Do you need help walking, Bella?" Before I could respond, Mike reached down and helped get me standing. I leaned heavily on him as we walked out of the classroom. As soon as we were around the corner I sat down on the pathway.

"Please Mike, I just need to sit for a minute." I put my head on the sidewalk and curled up into a ball, trying not to be sick. "Wow Bella, you're green," he said nervously.

"Bella!" Another voice yelled. Oh please let me be having a nightmare! "Is she okay?" Edward asked at a much more reasonable talking distance. "I-I don't know. I think she may have fainted," Mike stammered.

"Bella," whispered a musical voice close to my ear. "Noooo," I groaned. He chuckled and suddenly, I felt two cold, hard arms wrap under my body. "You can go back to class now," he told Mike. "But I was supposed to take her to the nurse!" I heard him yell angrily, but we were already far ahead.

"You know Bella, you shouldn't scare people like that. I thought Newton was dragging your body off and I was going to have to get revenge," he chuckled. I didn't answer. The swaying wasn't helping my stomach and I was still surprised he was so close to me.

Somehow, he managed to open the office door while carrying me. I heard an intake of breath from someone here. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Cope holding the door open and a surprised nurse setting down her novel. "She fainted in biology," Edward explained, "their blood typing." The nurse sighed. "There's always one." Edward quickly set me down on the one cot and went to stand in the farthest corner.

"Does this happen often?" The nurse asked. "Sometimes," I replied. She nodded. "Let me go get you some ice. Oh, and you can go back to class now," she said to Edward.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said it with such authority, that the nurse went away with her lips pursed, but didn't question him. Edward was still in the farthest corner and had been still as a statue until he had responded to the nurse. He went back to being a marble god. He was so still I doubted he was breathing.

I wasn't feeling very ill anymore. Behind his glasses, I was almost positive that Edward's eyes were focused on me. It made me nervous, so I took my hair and let it fall between us. I peeked at him through my mahogany shield.

"It looks like you're feeling better." His voice was soft, subdued, but their was something under it. Something he was trying his hardest to hide. It sounded like a cross between frustration and restraint.

"Yes, thank you," I replied in the same formal tone. Edward grinned and the sun bounced off of his perfect, white teeth. Then, the nurse walked in through one door just as Mike came in hauling Lee Stephens, another boy in our class, through the door that connects to the office.

"Quick Bella, go out to the office," Edward told me. His teeth were clenched together and his forehead was wrinkled. He was right behind me as, without a second thought, I ran into the office. I looked up at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, but his voice was surprised as he spoke.

"You actually listened to me?"

"Yeah, I could smell the blood." Now Edward let go of his nose and looked up at me. From what I could see of his face, he was more than surprised, he was incredulous. "Humans can't smell blood."

"Well, I can. That's what makes me sick. It smells like salt and rust," I grimaced. He stared down at me for a long moment until Mike walked in.

"Well you look better," Mike said, almost accusingly. "Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. "It's stopped bleeding now," He mumbled, but complied.

"So Bella, next weekend I was thinking that we could get a bunch of people together and go to the beach like we've been planning. The weatherman says it's supposed to be sunny." I tried to sound enthusiastic as I replied. "Okay, sounds like fun I'll talk to you about it later."

Mike lingered for a moment looking between Edward and myself before leaving. I didn't like the way his body language had been telling Edward he wasn't invited. "See you in Gym Bella." I pondered my situation for a moment and then groaned.

"Gym," I muttered under my breath. Somehow, Edward heard me. "Here, go sit over there and try to look pale." He pushed me toward one of the office chairs. This wouldn't be that hard. I'm always pale and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face.

"Mrs. Cope," Edward cooed, "Bella isn't feeling well I was thinking a should bring her home."

"Oh yes Edward, that's very nice of you to offer, do you both need to be excused from your last class?" She fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?

"Bella has Gym and my teacher won't mind. Thank you very much Mrs. Cope."

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better Bella." She looked over at me for the first time. "Do you need me to carry you?" Edward's voice was polite, but when he was facing me I could see his cocky grin. "No, I think I'll be alright." I held in my scowl so as not to alert Mrs. Cope. I got up a little shakily and headed out the door. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Ready to go?" I asked him sarcastically. He just kept walking forward. He kept a no contact space in between us that made me feel kind of awkward.

As we were walking, I tripped. I was still dazed from fainting earlier and my lack of balance didn't help either. Edward caught me, but his sunglasses fell off. I looked up and stared into his ruby eyes.

* * *

OOOOOO YAY!!! CLIFFY!!! bet all of u saw that coming. i wasn't going to make it happen yet but i decided my plot was taking to long. sry for the long wait and i'm sad to report that next week i'm going to Germany for three weeks. You'll just have to survive without me! M/b if u review i can get another chapter in before i go ;D 


End file.
